Sei Unica!
by Gemini126
Summary: When a little three year old falls smitten in the 1920's, will he be able to help the girls family earn money before they lose their house? GumballxPenny meet story. Brought to you by my Moms cupcakes!
1. Chapter 1

_Girls were never a topic when I was three. And could you expect them to be? To me and the other boys at the time, girls were germ filled, prissy and ultimate nuisances._

_That's what I heard, anyway. I never wanted to talk to one because those days, just looking at a girl or walking past her was a call for teasing. Suddenly you were an item, and you barely knew her._

_It was that stupid._

_So I avoided girls for that year, but it didn't last long. Only four months. Because by then my green eyes had been layed on Penny Fitzgerald._

* * *

Little three year old Gumball Watterson carefully stuck four acorns into a little hole in the tree, folding it in a leaf. He scanned the ground for more as he spotted one, a little in front of the tree.

His eyes brightened as he saw it. He crawled over to it, only to be pushed back minutes after grabbing it.

He looked up to see a swing, holding a girl. He rubbed his head and glared, ready to give her a piece of his mind. But then she giggled so cutely he looked up at her, her smile making his heart swell.

He stared up at her, mouth wide open, dazed. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He felt hearts rise in his eyes as he peered up at her.

She turned to him and hopped off the swing. She smiled in a friendly way as she put out her hand. "My name's Penny!" The girl said, having a cute peanut face that matches her adorable voice that made Gumball want to melt right on the spot.

He blushed, looking around for other boys, and then shook her hand.

"I'm Gumball"

"That's so cute!"

Gumball looked down, his puppy eyes growing. He folded his arms behind his back and turned a bright red.

"Thanks"

Penny smiled at him, dreamily. Gumball smiled back, giggling like a love sick...uh...thing.

A voice called Penny's name and she turned around.

"Oh, I gotta go! That's my mommy!" Penny waved bye. "Bye, Gummy!"

"Gummy" Gumball chuckled to himself. "Aw, gee" he touched his cheek that was so red, it was burnt.

** Hello! READ THIS:**

**I couldn't help but do a new story. I need a break from the drama of my uncompleted stories. I really want to do a cutesy story. It is so cute. The title means you're the one. If you think this story is a one-shot, you are WRONG! This has multiple chapters! Review if you like it. Next, Gumball finds Penny again when he goes to school at the Catholic school(Thats what I did before starting kindergarten) and learns that if Penny's family can't raise enough for a debt they owe, they will lose their house!**


	2. Chapter 2

Gumball skipped to his Mother's place on a nearby bench. He smiled bright and big.

Sei Unica

( You're the One)

Chapter Two

"Did you have fun, honey?" His Mom asked in a syrupy way. Gumball nodded.

"That little girl was so cute!" His Mom giggled. "What's her name?"

"Penny" Gumball drones.

"Do you like her?" His Mother asked, getting up and fixing her straw hat.

Gumballs face turned as red as a fire truck. "N-oo ! She's a girl!" He stuttered. His Mother only laughed. "MOMMY STOP IT!"

"Oh alright. You don't like her." His Mother said innocently. Gumball blushed. "Ok, maybe a bit. You promise not to tell?"

His Mother leaned down on her knee. "I promise"

"Good" Gumball replied. His Mother smiled excitedly at the image of the love sick puppy scene.

* * *

That Monday, Gumball walked into his Catholic Pre-school. He sighed.

The children were playing with toy cookies, coloring and singing, but Gumball didn't join in. He would rather sit at his table and think about Penny.

Tobias, a boy in his class, looked oddly at him. He had been playing with blocks. Gumball just rested.

"What is wrong with you?" Tobias asked.

"Nothing!" Gumball practically squealed, entering reality.

Tobias smirked. "Do you have a girlfriend?" He teased.

"No way!" Gumball replied nervously. He stared down at the cross on his neck. He looked towards the front of the class room.

Their teacher was showing in a student. Penny! And she looked prettier than ever in her black uniform bow.

Gumball sighed, even from far away blushing in her presence. Tobias put two and two together.

"Gumball likes The New Girl! Gumball likes The New Girl!" He hollered, knocking over his blocks. The students stopped their play to stare, Penny waving at Gumball.

He was beyond humiliated. He felt like hiding under his table.

The kids began laughing and doing kiss noises and the k-i-s-s-i-n-g thing.

Gumball Felt like crying, tears even brimming his eyes as he rushed out of the classroom, Penny gazing at him.

"Dont go" she whispered, so nobody could hear her. But Gumball had already slammed the door.

* * *

Gumball rushed down the hallways, but stopped near the office. He peered inside through the door to see Penny's parents talking to the principal.

"We might have to take Penny out of school" her father said. "We are barely affording it at the moment .

Gumball gasped and left the office. He didn't want Penny to not be able to go to school. To be poor. To be away from him.

Gumball whipped around to see Penny in front of his face. He turned puppy eyed.

"Hi.." Gumball said, shyly.

"Hi. I have to go. I need to go home with my mommy and daddy. " She said, looking down. "Sorry about... the thing"

Gumball blushed profusely. "It ok." He looked down.

Suddenly, Penny hugged him tightly and and rubbed her head on his shoulder.

Gumball Felt his pulse stop. SHE WAS HUGGING HIM! A Girl! Hugging him! He hugged back happily.

She looked up at him "You're a great friend" Gumball turned as red as an Apple. "You too"

Penny leaned in and was about to reach his lips, when the door opened. "Time to say bye Penny" her dad said, holding onto his cap. She un-puckered her lips.

Penny nodded her head. "Bye Gummy" she kissed his cheek and trotted off after her parents.

Gumball Felt his legs turn into jelly. His first kiss! Sort of.

All he knew was, he couldn't let Penny get kicked out of school! He just couldn't let her be affected by the Great Depression. He wouldn't allow her to live on the streets!

He needed a plan.

He ran up the stairs to the church room, ideas filling his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**My return after a couple of days with cutesy for you all.**

Sei Unica

You're the One

Chapter three

Brainstorming

Gumball patted his school uniform as he sat in the chair that was made of polished wood. It was set up in the church that was on the second floor of his school.

He folded his hands and prayed the best he could. And so young, it sounded like this.

'' Please help her family. I don't know her last name, but you must know it, right?'' He looked up. '' I like her very much. I don't want her to be out on the streets like others'' He continued on. '' Do you want to hear a secret, god?'' He asked, standing up from his seat. He walked over to the podium and stared up at the pictures on the windows of the lord. '' I may even _really _like her''

* * *

Gumball went home with his mom after his teacher found him praying.

His pace was slow and sad. Would God respond to his pleas?

'' Whats wrong, honey?'' Nicole asked, her voice soft. '' Remember that girl I said I liked a bit?'' Gumball asked speaking low to not attract attention. '' Her family no able to keep her in school for much longer''

''Ah. The depression.'' Nicole sighed, understanding. Gumball seemed real sad that his crush was involved in the catastrophe. His sides hurt. His heart ached. His hands were motionless at his sides. He had red eyes. He looked awful.

''I prayed today Mommy'' Gumball said. '' For Penny'' Nicole smiled at her sweet boy. '' You know, you too can help her family''

'' Yeah?'' Gumball asked, his eyes bright. He jumped up and down excitedly. '' How?''

They paused in the middle of the sidewalk. His mother bent down to meet his height.

'' You can try and sell things cheaply. Than more people will buy. We all are desperate these days'' Nicole came back up from bending down. '' Maybe bloomers made of chickenfeed bags''

Gumball giggled at the idea.

* * *

Richard, the father of Gumball, looked worriedly at his son. He was up to his shoulders in papers of crossed out Penny ideas with a pencil in his mouth.

'' What is up with him?'' Richard asked. He peered over the sofa.

'' A girl he l-' She paused, remembering her promise to keep quiet. '' A friend of his needs money, so he wants to help''

'' Must think mighty well of this pal''

Nicole laughed. _'' You have no idea''_

* * *

Gumball lay sadly on his bed, the covers over him. How was he going to help Penny?

He decided to think of other things than the Penny issue, so instead thought of Penny alone. He lay his head on the pillow.

_He saw a scene in his mind. Penny with a red bow, himself dressed as a prince. She smiled a radiant smile. She rubbed his cheek with her hand as she brought her lips to his as he could feel himself grin. The moonlight shone on them as they hugged tightly while continuing._

Gumball let the image bring him to sleep. *


	4. Chapter 4

Gumball woke up bright and early that morning. He would start asking his Mom for ideas about what to do for Penny.

His mom ushered him out of the house to go shopping for groceries at the mall.

As they rolled their cart in, Gumball smelt cupcakes. Yum! He sprint away from his Mama to take a peek at the delicious food.

He picked up the box and locked his lips. They were all girly colors and had little rings on top of them. Gumball sighed. He bet Penny would love these cupcakes.

"Gumball!" His mother called.

"Yes Mommy?" He asked as she grabbed his hand.

"Dont run away!" She said worried. "I might lose you!"

Gumball nodded as he showed his mom the cupcakes. He giggled.

"Oh, I see Mr Romantic wants to get his crush some sweets?"

Gumball blushed. "Mama! They may here you!"

His Mom giggled as she picked up a box of cupcakes for Penny and Gumball to share.

* * *

Gumball brought his girly cupcakes to the park the next day, hoping to see Penny. He did!

She was playing on a swing set. Gumball left his Mom on a bench as he ran over excitedly towards the pretty girl, cupcakes in hand.

"Hi Penny!" He giggled.

"Hi, Gummy"

"What's wrong?" The sadness in his loves voice squeezed his heart.

"I'm sad. Me might lose my house"

Gumball almost cried as Penny came off the swing to where he was.

He held up his treats.

"For me?" Penny asked turning pink as a Barbie dress.

Gumball blushed and held them up, looking averting his eyes bashfully.

Penny squealed as she and Gumball Sat and began a mini feast.

She looked up at Gumball. They were against the tree, wrappers at their feet. "Thank you, Gummy" Gumball grinned. "You're welcome."

Penny stared at the little boy as Gumball stared back in her eyes. Their eyes met and both felt a tingly feeling. Now now now!

Penny puckered up her flawless lips as Gumball did same, gasping in glee. They came closer slowly as they closed the space between each other.

Penny hugged Gumball tightly, hoping it wouldn't end. Gumball could feel his cheeks flaming up.

They pulled away, sighing happily as they stared at each other under the tree.

Bliss.

Until few minutes after.


End file.
